


I gay hanno rubato il Natale

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The gay stole Christmas, and kind of PwP, silly stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Per Tracer non esistevano mezze misure: o arrivava in anticipo, o con un terribile ritardo. Per ora era sulla buona strada nel perseguire la seconda opzione e nessun balzo temporale sarebbe riuscito a portarla abbastanza indietro nel tempo da concederle il lusso d’arrivare in orario da Winston.Ma era sicura che lui avrebbe capito. Era o non era il suo migliore amico dopo tutto? Sicuramente l’avrebbe perdonata. [...][Emily/Tracer per il decimo P0rnfest... e questa è l'ultima!!]





	

  
 I GAY HANNO RUBATO IL NATALE   
【 BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA 】   
  
[](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)   
Emily / Lena "Tracer"    


  
  
[➤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E83CtWFkQW0) Soundtrack  
  
Per Tracer non esistevano mezze misure: o arrivava in anticipo, o con un terribile ritardo.  Per ora era sulla buona strada nel perseguire la seconda opzione e nessun balzo temporale sarebbe riuscito a portarla abbastanza indietro nel tempo da concederle il lusso d’arrivare in orario da Winston.   
Ma era sicura che lui avrebbe capito. Era o non era il suo migliore amico dopo tutto? Sicuramente l’avrebbe perdonata.    
Come spiegarlo. . . è che le labbra di Emily erano terribilmente morbide, era difficile dirle di no. Avevano la stessa sofficità della mollica del pane appena sfornato ed erano altrettanto calde, facevano venir voglia di gustarle e non smettere mai.    
Tracer le adorava. Amava tutto di lei, ad esser sincera, ma se doveva iniziare a far un elenco puntato della sua bellezza sarebbe probabilmente partita dalla sua bocca.    
In seconda posizione potevano andare i suoi lunghi capelli rossi perché amava intrecciarvi le dita in mezzo. Meglio ancora se combinata primo e secondo posto insieme, giusto perché di lei non ne aveva mai abbastanza.   
Delicatamente passò le mani dietro la nuca e si avvicinò ancor di più al suo viso per rubarle un altro bacio, strizzando gli occhi e sentendo un sorriso nascerle sulle labbra. Quando era con lei aveva sempre voglia di ridere, il suo petto esplodeva dalla gioia. Si sentiva la donna più fortunata dell’intero pianeta!    
Perché?    
C’era anche bisogno di spiegarlo? Lei non era la cosa più importante al mondo… era il suo _intero mondo!_ Nessuna mezza misura con Tracer: o tutto o niente. Non era capace di amare _solo un pochino._ L’adorava con ogni particella del suo essere.  L’amava con gli occhi, con il sorriso, con ogni bacio che posò delicatamente sui suoi seni.    
Emily le strinse le mani attorno ai fianchi, tirandola più vicina, e Tracer perse l’equilibrio in modo goffo ed adorabile finendole addosso, strette sul divano. Rise con le guance tinte d’un adorabile rossore e si passò una mano tra i capelli sbarazzini, arruffandoli nel tentativo di sistemarli.    
Emily le riservò un occhiata tutta fatta di zucchero e amore, ma vi era una punta di senso di colpa nascosto nella leggera piega delle sue sopracciglia.    
“Arriveremo in ritardo da Winston...” disse.    
“Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci!” rise Tracer baciandole il collo, il mento e poi le labbra. Aveva il sapore del Natale... era difficile da spiegare. Ricordava la dolcezza della cioccolata calda e trasmetteva la gioia dei marshmallow, speziata e intrigante come la cannella. Era perfetta.    
Tracer scese schioccando una scia di baci umidi sul suo collo fine. Le carezzo i seni con le labbra inumidendo la stoffa della maglietta fino a quando non sentì il cuore di Emily battere più forte contro la mano premura sul suo sterno.    
O forse non era il cuore di Emily.  Forse era il suo che scalpitava come quello d’un corridore. Forse era uno di quei momenti in cui poteva sentire il cuore battere nelle punta delle dita.   
Sollevò la maglietta di Emily con calma, nonostante fossero entrambe d’accordo nel non prolungare il loro ritardo a cena in modo ancor più irrimediabile… ma ogni minuto era ben speso, ogni secondo caldo ed avvolgente. Più l’orologio ticchettava e più entrambe si dimenticavano dello scorrere stesso del tempo.   
Tracer si accoccolò tra le gambe di Emily e le baciò la pancia morbida e piatta. Lei rise tirandole un leggero buffetto sulla testa, poi però le sue mani salirono infilandosi tra i corti capelli di Tracer ed il suo sguardo si fece più dolce.   
Tracer rispose al sorriso di Emily con un altro sorriso ancor più solare prima di scendere e riempire di baci il suo ombelico, il suo ventre, le cosce dalle curve morbide e femminili. Era così bella, Emily.   
Posò le labbra sulla stoffa dei suoi slip carezzandone l’orlo trinato con le dita, indecisa se abbassarle subito o aspettare ancora un po’. L’orologio ticchettava e le lancette aumentavano il ritardo ad ogni schiocco, ma era impossibile chieder a Tracer a cosa avrebbe voluto dar la precedenza.    
La risposta sarebbe stata sempre Emily, Emily e Emily. Perché era la ragazza più buona del mondo, perché aveva scelto lei, _proprio lei!_ E Tracer sapeva di non essere la donna meno problematica dell’universo. Innanzitutto aveva un acceleratore temporale piantato nel petto e doveva ricordarsi di caricalo con la stessa cadenza d’uno spazzolino elettrico (e, diciamocelo, Lena ne aveva buttati via almeno tre con ancora il dentifricio sopra perché convinta che fossero rotti, senza rendersi conto che non li aveva mai attaccati alla spina…). Poi era un agente Overwatch, non proprio il lavoro più semplice al mondo! A volte doveva stare via per mesi dietro questa o quell’altra missione, magari in zone dove neanche il cellulare prendeva. Era complesso essere la ragazza di una supereroina…  
Aveva anche l’abitudine di ridere per il nervoso nelle situazioni meno indicate… insomma, era un casino di donna!   
Ma Emily l’aveva scelta e lei aveva scelto Emily.  
Schiuse le labbra lasciando una scia di baci caldi sulla stoffa degli slip della sua ragazza, alzando gli occhi ogni poco per controllare che tutto andasse bene.    
Era così. Le labbra rosse di Emily erano appena un poco schiuse, l’aria usciva dalla sua bocca in tenui sospiri.   
Tracer si tirò indietro per sfilarle gli slip facendole scorrere la stoffa sulle gambe, carezzandole le caviglie fini prima di liberarla. Le baciò l’interno delle cosce con amore lasciandole sulla pelle tracce calde e umide di respiri.    
“Lena…” sussurrò Emily stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli quando Tracer spostò i baci dove la sua pelle era più sensibile. Si lasciò carezzare dalla sua lingua con dolcezza, ansimando forte e sentendo il cuore scalpitarle in petto. Ogni suo tocco era una scossa elettrica calda e piacevole, trasudava amore.   
Percepiva la voglia con cui rispondeva ad ogni suo desiderio.   
L’amava.   
L’amava davvero.   
Ansimò forte ripetendo il suo nome, contraendo le dita dei piedi ogni volta che la lingua di Tracer sfiorava i punti giusti con sufficiente pressione. Le mani di Lena erano strette alla base delle sue cosce in una presa senza forza, le sue dita scavavano nella pelle con la stessa piacevolezza d’un massaggio alle spalle.    
Sarebbero arrivate in ritardo e non importava perché più Emily guardava il viso concentrato di Tracer, e più aveva voglia di ribaltarla con la schiena contro i cuscini, riempirla di baci e contraccambiare il suo amore con altrettanta bravura. Le sue cosce si contrassero contro le guance di Lena, un brivido la scosse.  
Spalancò la bocca e ripeté il suo nome un'altra volta abbandonandosi al piacere, quando-  
  
DRIIIN  
“ATHENA, ALT F4!”  
“Senza neanche salvare, Winston? Ma avevi quasi finito di scrivere il nuovo capitolo…”  
“Chiudi tutto, non importa!”  
Winston staccò le mani dalla tastiera come se bruciasse, lanciando un occhiata terrorizzata al monitor sui cui vi era riflessa l’immagine del pianerottolo.  
Tracer ed Emily.   
Erano in ritardo, sinceramente credeva che ormai non sarebbero più arrivate e si era rassegnato a passare il natale sul p0rnfest. Ma che ci poteva fare? Erano così tenere insieme che si shippavano da sole!

**Author's Note:**

> 【Winston uno di noi.  
> Non le shippo neanche particolarmente ma dovevo perchè la Blizzard è stata grandiosa con il suo fumetto di Natale.  
> I gay hanno rubato il Natale e quale modo migliore di festeggiare l'ultima ff del p0rnfest di quest'edizione?   
> Tranquilli che non sparisco... ho ancora tante bad overwatch fanfiction da sfornare! (눈 ͜ʖ눈)


End file.
